True Love at Last
by dragonshensi
Summary: Harima finally realizes who he has really loved all along, and now he'll stop at nothing to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

True Love at Last

Chapter 1:Deep Regret and Lost Time

Harima took another swig from his bottle. He wasn't really the drinking type, but lately he needed something to keep his mind off his troubles. No, it wasn't Tenma for a change. He never in a thousand years would believe he was thinking this, but he was over her.

Looking back on it Harima realized that Tenma was just a crush, or better yet a delusion. Every time he had a chance to tell her how he felt he always chickened out, and for good reason. He came to the realization that the reason he couldn't tell her that he loved her was the fact that he didn't, at least not romantically. The love he felt for Tenma was that of a little sister. Although he didn't have feelings for Tenma, he came to the realization that he did for another member for her family.

"How could I've been so stupid and blind?"Harima asked himself, his words a bit slurred. He hiccuped and gulped down some more of the liqour,"I'm so sorry Yakumo. I really screwed up this time."

Yes, he admitted it, Kenji Harima was in love with Tenma's little sister, Yakumo Tsukamoto. It had hit him like a frieght train when he realized who his heart truly belonged to. Yakumo had always been there for him. She had helped him out all the time with his comics, even took him into her home when he had locked himself out of his cousin's apartment. Yakumo had even given him a present for his birthday when no one else had even remembered. He should have realized sooner, but he was so hard-headed and stupid.

"I finally know who I want to be with for the rest of my life,"Harima said,"but now it's too late to tell her how I feel about her."

Harima was mostly referring to the fact that during class today Hanai had asked Yakumo out on a date for the hundredth time. What was different this time that Yakumo said she would think about it. He wasn't in Yakumo's class,but Hanai made sure everyone knew when he screamed it out in the hallways in school. When Harima had heard it, it practically shattered his heart.

He left the school quickly after hearing that, he wanted to be alone. All his emotions started churning inside him. His tears had started to well up behind his shades, it was like a dam that was about to burst. He had bought a couple bottles of beer to drown his sorrows, and so here he was now, in an alley like the loser he was. His face was wet with tears and his sunglasses slipped from his face and clattered to the alley floor. He didn't even bother to pick them up, what was the point after all.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. Harima didn't even bother to look up, it was probably some cop telling him to scram. The person stopped in front of him and he could see the person's shoes. They looked familar to him. The person bent down and picked up his shades.

"Harima," he recognized that voice and it caused him to quickly look up. He was greeted by the woman of his dreams, Yakumo.

She had a look of concern on her face. He hated it when she had that look on her face, and it made him feel even worse because he was the one that put it there. He got lost staring into her beautiful eyes. It always seemed that she had a blush on her face, and he found that overwhelmingly cute.

"Harima what are you doing out here?" Yakumo asked as she handed his shades back to him. He took them from her outstretched hand and placed them back on his face.

"Just getting some fresh air." Harima simply replied, although they both knew that was lie due to the fact that the alley was full of garbage,"Anyway, how did your date go with Hanai?"

Her expression changed to shock at hearing that,"I didn't go out with Hanai."

"Why that's?"Harima questioned, he was about to take another swig of his beer when he felt Yakumo's hand gently wrap around his own to stop him.

"Please Harima,"Yakumo said, barely in a whisper,"don't do that."

He simply nodded and tossed the bottle into a nearby dumpster. He didn't want her to see him this way anyway. Slowly, he rose to his feet. However it was a bad move to make as his vision started to blur and his head spin. He was about to fall to the floor when he felt Yakumo's arms wrap around him to balance him.

"Please take it easy Harima. Don't hurt yourself."Yakumo pleaded.

"Yakumo you never did answer my question."Harima continued as she slowly lead him out of the alley," Why did you not go out with Hanai?"

"Well uhm..."Yakumo stammered,"It's just...I don't like him. He's not my type."

At that Harima couldn't help but smile. So maybe he still had a chance with Yakumo. He wasn't going to let this chance slip away, cause it might be the only one he would ever get.

"Yakumo I have to tell you something."Harima said, trying his best not to slur his words. He had to make sure she knew what he was saying at least.

"Oh. What is it?"Yakumo replied, continuing to lead them down the empty street. It was well into the night, so most people were already safe and sound in their little homes.

"I-I love you."Harima confessed, which caused Yakumo to gasp,"I have for a very long time. I'm telling you this now cause I thought that you were going to be Hanai's 's why I'm a mess right now. Now that your not I can't risk losing this chance."

"Let's just get you off the streets ok. You can stay at my place for the night."Yakumo answered, which caused Harima to look over at her.

That was not really the reply he was hoping for. Maybe she didn't like him and she didn't want to say so. She was too kind to ever hurt someone's feelings. Or maybe she thought that Harima was drunk(which he was but he knew what he was saying).

He decided that he would wait till tomorrow to continue this conversation. Maybe then she would believe his confession of love to her. He hicupped and brought his hand to his lips, only to remember that he had thrown away his liqour bottle back in the alley. They walked back to Yakumo's house in silence, with Harima leaning heavily on Yakumo and her slowly but surely guiding them to her nearby home.


	2. Chapter 2:Cruel Fate

True Love at Last

Chapter 2: Cruel Fate

Yakumo fought back the tears. It just wasn't fair. The words she had always wanted to hear from Harima she had heard last night, and it didn't even count. He had been drunk, therefore, probably didn't even what he was saying. Besides, Harima still liked her big sister since the last she checked.

Although, Yakumo had to admit, she noticed Harima didn't hang around Tenma like he use to. In fact, he had been spending alot of his time with her. Granted, it was for his manga, but still. She also noticed that the character in his comics, which use to look alot like Tenma, had changed. It almost looked like her.

"I bet it's just a coincidence."Yakumo said to herself, "Why would he like me in the first place."

She sat beside the still sleeping Harima, waiting for him to wake up, and eventually waiting to help him with his hangover. She had taken him back to her house, due to it being closer than Harima's. He had instantly fell asleep once they had gotten inside, so she had placed him in the guest room. At first Tenma didn't like it that she had brought Harima home, due to her still thinking that they were a couple, at least secretly. After much pleading though, Tenma relented. She let Harima stay the night, but on the condition that Yakumo sleep in the same room as her sister, in case Harima tried to sneak into Yakumo's room.

The next day Yakumo had woken up early to make breakfast for everyone. Now she knelt beside Harima's sleeping form, with a tray of eggs and bacon and a fresh cup of coffee. Hopefully this would help with his headache. Gently she shook Harima's shoulder. He groaned for a little bit, but then resumed snoring.

"Harima it's time to get up."Yakumo said, almost to quiet to hear.

He jolted awake upon hearing her voice, raising up from the floor. He instantly regretted it, moaning out in pain and clutching his head. Without a word Yakumo handed him the cup of coffee. Harima said a slurred thanks then started taking sips from the hot liquid drink.

"Yakumo?"Harima stated, as if just noticing she was there," Where am I?"

"You're at my house."Yakumo replied, passing him the tray of food, despite having a massive hangover, it didn't stop him from devouring the food before him.

Yakumo realized that he had actually said her name. She use to remember that he would always call her Tenma's sister. However lately he started calling her by her name. It still shocked her a bit that he did.

"Uhm...Harima,"Yakumo said, almost hestiantly,"Do you remember anything from last night?'

She was hoping that maybe just maybe he remembered what he had said to her. She also hoped that he meant it. She had almost given up hope of having Harima, if Tenma didn't get him Eri should would. For some reason Yakumo felt that she didn't deserve Harima, he was a great guy and Tenma or Eri would be happy to have him. She wanted everyone around her to be happy, even if that meant she herself wasn't.

"I'm not quite sure,"Harima answered, thinking hard,"Everything is kinda fuzzy."

"Oh I see,"Yakumo said sadly,"Well I'll let you eat in peace."

As she got up to leave Harima's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm. She turned back around in shock, "Yakumo...thank you."

Yakumo could feel her face getting red. She knew she was blushing and with a quick nod she left the room. As she closed the door behind her she let out a sad sigh. She was trying her best not to cry.

"I guess I'm destined to have a cruel fate,"Yakumo stated, wiping her eyes,"Maybe I should just forget about last night."

She decided she need to do something to keep her mind occupied. She walked down the hall so she could do her daily chores, such as cleaning and doing laundry. Yakumo would check back on Harima later, after he was done eating.

Harima couldn't believe it. He had a chance to tell Yakumo how he felt about her, sober, and he chickened out. He knew she was waiting for him to confirm what he said last night, but he was ashamed of himself. Yakumo, the love of his life, had found him in an alley, drunk and with the garbage. He meant what he had said, but he needed a better chance to tell her that he loved her. One that would make her feel special, and not one where she was pulling him to her home late at night.

"I promise you this Yakumo!" Harima screamed, clenching his fists," I will confess my feelings to you!"

He then howled in pain and clutched his head. Damn hangover. He definitely wouldn't be drinking again, ever! He took his mind off the pain and focused on eating Yakumo's wonderful breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3:Nowhere to Go

Chapter 3: Nowhere to Go

Yakumo was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, when Harima entered the room. He was carrying his empty plate. He come to stand beside her and put the dish in the sink.

"Do you need some help cleaning Yakumo?"Harima asked.

"No it's fine Harima. I'm almost done anyway."Yakumo answered as she started cleaning Harima's breakfast plate.

Harima looked around the room and noticed that they were alone,"Hey where's Tenma?"

"Oh she left to go to the mall with her friends."Yakumo replied.

"Oh I see." Harima said,"I guess I need to be going. I have to find someplace to live."

"What do you mean?"Yakumo said,"I thought you were living with your cousin?"

"I was,"Harima stated,"but she moved a couple of days ago. She always left to go places without telling me. Seems like she moved without telling me as well. I don't even know where in the world she is right now."

"So you have nowhere to go?"Yakumo said, feeling sorry for Yakumo.

"Seems that way."Harima said as he started gathering his things,"I'm grateful to you Yakumo for everything, but I need to get going."

Yakumo suddenly felt herself go into a panic. What if Harima couldn't find a place to live? He could end up in an alley again like last night. Or worse, he may have to go somewhere far away and she might not ever see him again. Yakumo couldn't let that happen.

"Harima wait!" Yakumo said as a blush started creeping up on her face," You could stay here if you want. I mean, we have an extra room and I'm sure Tenma won't mind."

Harima screamed inside his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl he loved with all his heart just asked if he wanted to live with her! Next thing you know there will be wedding bells and kids and...

"Wait a minute!"Harima yelled inside his head,"Slow it down a bit!One step at a time!"

"I don't want to impose."Harima answered out loud, trying his best to keep his cool.

"It will be no trouble at all. Besides it would be nice to have a man around the house."Yakumo replied, blushing.

"Thank you very much Yakumo. You are truly an angel." Harima said, bowing to her then blushing himself when he realized what he had said.

Yakumo could feel her face grow even hotter and a smile creeped up on her face. Her mind started to wonder to the future. The two of them growing closer day by day, until eventually they fall in love and get married. Maybe even have a couple of children.

She quickly shook her head from side to side, trying her best to dispel those thoughts. She was getting way too ahead of herself, not to mention that Harima probably didn't even have any feelings for her. She would have to be cautious from now on, especially since the man she loved so dearly would be living with her and Tenma.

Harima had to go and gather the few belongings he had, which was tied to his motorcycle somewhere downtown.(He didn't exactly remember where he parked it due to him being hammered.) She busied herself by preparing the guest room, which was right next to hers. Tenma probably wouldn't like that one bit, but it was too late. She couldn't very well tell Harima that he couldn't stay now.

Yakumo sighed, "I sure hope I'm doing the right thing."


	4. Chapter 4:Threat

Chapter 4:Fight for Him

Tenma was surprisingly ok with the fact that Harima would now be staying with them. She liked the idea of a man in the house, to do some of the harder tasks. She had one condition however, that the two of them were not allowed in Yakumo's room alone. Yakumo guessed that Tenma still thought they had something between them, though Yakumo hoped that might happened now that her love was living with them.

Instantly Harima started helping around the house. He helped with the cooking and cleaning and even started fixing some of the stuff that had been broken, such as the window in the kitchen and this and that. Harima was even helping Yakumo in the kitchen, making snacks for Tenma and her friends, who were doing homework in the next room. When Harima came out bearing the food, they were surprised to see him.  
>"What are you doing here Harima?" Mikota asked.<p>

"My cousin kicked me out of the house again. Lucky for me Yakumo and Tenma is allowing me to stay here."Harima answered, placing the tray of food in front of the girls.

"Really..."Eri said, glaring at Yakumo, who was busy in the next room. Neither Harima or Yakumo noticed her hateful Akira noticed.

"This should be interesting."Akira said to herself. For the rest of the day she watched as Harima and Yakumo did the housework together, while Eri glared at them from the corner of her eye.

Eri watched the pair closely. She noticed that Yakumo would constantly glance at Harima from the corner of her eyes, while Harima did the exact same thing. Every glance between the two made her angrier and angrier. As Harima left the kitchen Eri took the chance to get Yakumo alone. Taking the empty tray that once held food, she used it as an excuse to go into the kitchen.

"Thank you Eri."Yakumo said in her usual shy tone, taking the tray from Eri and starting to wash it.

"We need to talk."Eri said menacingly,"about you and Harima."

"Look Eri there is nothing going on between us."Yakumo replied, although she couldn't help but blush,"I'm just helping him out during this rough time for him.

They have been over this a couple of times through the year. It was apparent that Eri had feelings for Harima. At first Yakumo did not have feelings for him and it was just a series of unforunate events that lead Eri to believe there was something more between them. Now though, she had fallen deeply in love with Harima. Yakumo hated confrontation, so she couldn't help but tell Eri the lie.

"Good."Eri said,"cause I'll fight for him."

With that Eri left the kitchen to rejoin her friends. Yakumo tried to ignore their encounter and resume cleaning the kitchen, but Eri was getting to her. As the wave of emotions washed over her Yakumo couldn't ignore it anymore. Tears started to fall down her face and she tried to hold in her sobs.

"Yakumo?Are you ok?"Harima asked upon re-entering the kitchen. He was about to step closer to her when she ran past him and into her room.

She couldn't look at the man she loved. She didn't deserve to. Unlike Eri, Yakumo could not fight for the one she loved. She did not deserve such a sweet man like Harima, when she wouldn't even do whatever it took to make him hers.

She locked the door to her room and plopped down on her bed. Yakumo buried her head in her pillow and let the tears and sobs fall. Her body was trembling as her crying intensified. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Yakumo are you ok?" it was Harima,"What happened?"

"Please Harima."Yakumo answered, trying to keep the saddness out of her voice,"Just leave me alone."

As Harima's footsteps receded she whispered to herself,"Cause I don't deserve you. You'll be better off with Eri."


End file.
